My Lover, I mean Roommate!
by Irui
Summary: AU. Eriol never told me that my new roommate was a guy! I just moved into a new apartment and guess what I “said” to him? “I love you.” Who’s the roommate? None other than Li Syaoran. Do I love him? HELL NO! As time passes, I don’t even know anymore...
1. Chapter 1

My Lover, I mean Roommate!

_By: Irui_

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

Summary: /AU/ Eriol never told me that my new roommate was a guy! I just moved into a new apartment and guess what I "said" to him? "I love you." Who's the roommate? None other than Li Syaoran. Do I love him? HELL NO! Or do I? As time passes, I don't even know anymore…

**A/N**: AU and the inevitable OOCness.

* * *

Chapter 1

'_What a beautiful sky.'_

It was sky blue and occasionally a few clouds passed by. Oddly enough though, there's a cloud up there that shaped like a bunny—how cute!

I looked out at my homeland, Japan. Haven't been here a while you know… or don't know. Oh yea, where are my manners?

My name? Kinomoto Sakura.

Occupation: A very lousy secretary of Hiiragizawa Eriol also known as Daidouji Tomoyo's fiancé. I have a wonderful best friend/cousin named Daidouji Tomoyo. Tomoyo had recently moved in with her fiancé a few months ago and left me all alone! Well, technically, I wasn't even there, but you get the point, I hope…

Anyways, I live in Japan and just came back from my vacation to France that I took after working a few months as Eriol's lousy secretary. Why was I a lousy secretary…ummm…cause I kept on spilling coffee on Eriol—correction, hot coffee. Hehe. He apparently works for his cousin for the Li Corporation and other than that, I have not a clue. Li Corporation? A very large empire owned by the Li's (duh) and currently by some "hot" guy… Other than that basic information, I don't think you'll be interested in my working place nor do I know how exactly it looks like since I just came back from vacation, so I'll now shut up about it.

I'm 23 years old, with green stunning eyes, mid-back auburn hair, o-k chest, long legs, and you know the rest. Right?

_Silence._

Or maybe not…

So this is what Tomoyo told me when she learned I was home-coming: Other than the fact that she practically "kicked me out", Eriol made one of his friends share an apartment with me, with me paying half of the apartment of course.

I reluctantly agreed after much persuading from Tomoyo…

Why?

You ever had this feeling that something bad is going to happen at a certain situation? That's what I felt, but oh well, now that I've agreed… what's done is done. So Tomoyo moved all my things into "my" new apartment and sent me the directions on how to get to the apartment and even the keys.

So here I am, 4 'o clock in the afternoon, in a cab, with a suitcase in the back of the car. I was holding a Gucci handbag and was dressed in a pink sleeveless shirt; its neckline was curved and ruffled. I had a mid-sleeved white sweater on and tan color jeans. After what seemed like an hour or so drive—I really don't know—I was finally there.

The cab driver handed me my suitcase and sped away, so I faced the building alone. It looked like quite a tall building. About seven floors, I estimate. It was painted reddish-brown and had windows on a lot of areas. Looked pretty decent, I guess…

I took out the paper that Tomoyo sent me and learned that I now lived on the sixth floor. Lovely, one of the top floors; I'll take the elevator.

I walked in and saw one of those "security" guys sitting at the desk, sleeping—okay…whatever. So I headed towards the elevator and saw a paper on the surface of the metallic doors.

_Sorry. Out of service. Take stairs—to the right._

Wonderful. Life couldn't be anymore better. I walked over to the right, pushed open the doors and stared at the huge staircase. Six floors up, I wouldn't really complain normally; I mean, it's good exercise, but I'm wearing _heels_. I knew they invented heels to kill women. And guess what?! I'm wearing four-inch high black heels. I wonder if they'll break by the time I'm up there…

So I dragged my suitcase all the way up. It wasn't fun really. And you know what? People should've invented escalators first… But you know what's really devastating? The lights were dim and there were garbage bags messily placed on the floors. So I nearly tripped for like ten thousand times and considering I was bringing up my heavy luggage, that was not fun.

_Pant._

One more _–pant- _miserable staircase _–pant- _to go. I finally arrived –cheers!- and I took out the paper for my apartment room.

_602_

I walked towards my apartment, looking up at the numbers and rolled my suitcase towards my new "home." Suddenly I heard my phone ringing so I opened up my handbag, took out my cell phone and answered it as I continued in search for my new home. The caller was Tomoyo.

"Hi Sakura-chan! How are you doing? Are you at the new apartment yet?"

"Yea." I suddenly spotted a crack in the ceiling, small but…you never know how dangerous a small crack can be…over time, that is. I finally arrived at my destination: apartment number 602. My door was painted brownish-red, you know, like in most apartments. The doorknob looked broken-ish… That gave me a sense of insecurity—must talk to roommate about it. I fumbled my bag for the keys; finally found it and inserted the shiny silver key into the keyhole.

"Tomoyo, who do you love more? Eriol or me?" I asked my best friend.

Turning key to open door in progress…

"You, of course!"

"_HEY! I HEARD THAT!!!"_ A male voice yelled.

"Don't mind that. Why?"

"So that if I'm_–grunt- _found dead tomorrow, you know who to sue for finding me such a _wonderful_ apartment."

_Keep turning._

"Lousy? _–giggle_- What did my Sakura-chan go through?"

"Nothing much except I had to walk six floors up, kept crashing into garbage bags that were scattered carelessly and that I'm–_grunt_–killing myself over the door. And I have bad feeling that something's going to go wrong… I just know it…"

"Don't worry. Nothing's gonna go wrong."

Whoever said the quote that anything can go wrong will go wrong? I'm scared…

_Click_.

"Whatever you say…" I said doubtfully.

_Reaches for knob._

"Trust me dear. Now I gotta go. Love ya."

"Yea. Bye."

_Turn knob._

"Hmph! Where's my "I love you?" Mou! You heartless girl!"

I laughed.

"Fine…" _Push opens door._ "I love you."_–Click-_

I won't even describe to you what the place looks like because the first thing I saw in the room was not how it looked like, rather who was in it.

A pair of feet. What were you expecting? Three feet?

Long legs. Tanned—nice.

Boxers. Wasn't my roommate a girl? How come no one told me anything?

Abs. Nice six-pack. Damn this guy works out!

Naked chest. Sexy.

Kissable lips. I wonder what it tastes like?

Cute nose.

Lovely amber eyes—I can drown in them.

Messy, short brown hair that was still freshly wet from a shower. I wonder how they look and feel when dried.

GACK! I am not supposed to think of these thoughts…

He eyed me from head to toe before responding, "I know you do since I knew you've always thought I was sexy, no matter how many times you denied it... So you're finally back in Japan, huh? Long time no see Sakura." He flashed me a million-dollar smile before sitting down on the sofa and proceed in flipping through the channels.

_5_

_Blink, blink._

'_Eriol never told me that his "friend" a.k.a. my new roommate was a guy!'_

_4_

'_Nor did he bother to mention __**hot**__ …'_

_3_

'_W-waitttt a minute… Back up here! "Long time no see?" What? Who's this guy? Come to think of it…wasn't there a middle school player with the near-same facial features who used to play pranks on me like…all the time?'_

_2_

'_Hold on…oh yea there was…some guy with the name…Showron? …Syaoie? Cute, but I doubt… Syoaron? Oh yea! Li Syaoran! That no-good-so-called-hot-shot who used to curl my hair with his pencils (well, at least it wasn't gum) and made me fall flat on my bottom by tripping me! Say—WHAT?! Him? Sexy? I don't think I could put those two in the same sentence… By the way, he said, "I know you do…" …Would someone please fill me in what the hell did I say a few seconds ago?'_

_Blink, blink._

_1_

"_Yea. Night. Fine…I love you." Oh…no biggie! I just said, "I love you." _

_I. _

_Love. _

_You._

_Oh my beloved strawberries._

_0_

What's a girl's gotta do when she accidentally "confessed" her "so-called-love" to her middle school bully? Faint? No, but good guess! Oh I know! Let's play jeopardy! I'll give you a wonderful clue. It starts with an "S."

Shopping? No. Shorter number of letters, though I won't mind to go and use some money, but I'm kinda broke here—hehe.

Sit? No. Longer number of letters!

Swim? No. I can't swim; I'll drown.

Surprise! …Where did that come from? And no.

Stomp? Lovely idea. Though I'd think I'd save that technique for "killing" my older brother Touya because he calls me "kaijuu" also known as "monster" all the time. And I don't really want to disturb anyone downstairs.

Stand? I'm already doing that, but no.

Scream? N—_Bingo!_

And that's exactly what I did.

* * *

_/rui_


	2. Chapter 2

My Lover, I mean Roommate!

_By: Irui_

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

Summary: /AU/ Eriol never told me that my new roommate was a guy! I just moved into a new apartment and guess what I "said" to him? "I love you." Who's the roommate? None other than Li Syaoran. Do I love him? HELL NO! Or do I? As time passes, I don't even know anymore…

**A/N:** I rate things according to suggestive themes and** language.** :) So if you can't take the foul language or is underage, please refrain from reading this chapter immediately, since in real life, people do curse, so it's only fit if I add it when the situation deems "appropriate."

**And, **thank you **SO MUCHIES** for all the wonderful reviews!

* * *

"Oh my god! Sex at—looks at clock on the wall—5:15 in the afternoon?! What the bloody hell?!" A lady complained to her husband because she dumped a whole bottle of salsa into what she was cooking by accident when the scream erupted from upstairs.

"SHIT!" Her husband yelled as he spilled the hot soup on himself when he too, heard the loud piercing scream.

Oh, who are they you ask?

Just some downstairs neighbors.

-

-

**Sakura's POV**

My scream lasted for…umm… 10 seconds? Who knows?

"My fucking god! Can you please tune down your voice?!" Syaoran tried yelling over my very high-pitched scream as he instantly covered his ears as an attempt from getting his eardrums broken.

My throat felt dry and itchy after screaming, but I felt much better mentally! So I stopped screaming and closed my mouth.

"Ok, let's make this clear. I do not LOVE you or LIKE you in any way, ok?" I rasped a bit husky due to my now sore throat.

"Oh really?" He asked huskily, making his voice more seductive than it already was—I meant UGLY! Syaoran approached me slowly, trying to back me up to the wall, which he successfully did, may I add.

"W-what are you doing?" I stuttered out.

"What do you think, Sakura-chan?" Syaoran leaned into me, brushing his nose onto mine, his lips NEARLY touching mine, and then…

I kneed him HARD where the sun doesn't shine.

_Smiles wickedly. That'll teach him not to mess with Sakura Kinomoto! _"Serves you right!"

"FUCK!" Syaoran yelled out in pain as he clutched his umm… you-know-where and crouched down low.

Ok, maybe I kicked him a little _too_ hard.

I walked over to the couch and sat down facing the plasma television. PLASMA TELEVISION.

_If he has a plasma, someone tell me why he's living in this run-down apartment?_

"Didn't anyone tell you that I was coming back today?" I asked him as I looked around, being as casual as if nothing just happened.

He said something incoherent, probably because of the pain. "What?"

"Y-yes, Eriol."

"Then how come you're dressing in THAT attire, running around OUR apartment?"

"Habit?"

"…"

I dragged my luggage into my room. It wasn't hard to find considering he labeled (SEXY_—let's ignore this) _SYAORAN on his. There were only two other rooms. One being the bathroom and the other is obviously mine. And the kitchen was accessible through another door from the living room.

I opened my door and there was a decent queen size bed with pink bed sheets. A L-desk stood at the corner of the room with the window and air conditioner next to it. A small nightstand was next to my bed, perhaps to take up space. Some picture frames of Tomoyo and me, some books and a pen/pencil holder decorated the surface of the desk and basically that was it. I didn't have that much left in my old apartment anyways, considering I went on trip and took most of my clothing and my precious life: the laptop. Internet is my life. Without it equals no communication to people and also nothing to watch or read fanfiction! I know…my life is _that_ sad. So don't even start on it. My love life?

Well, Tomoyo tried setting me up a few times, some I went, some I had no knowledge that I was even being set up…shut up! I'm NOT THAT STUPID OR SLOW.

Where was I?

…Oh yea. Right… the memories.

Once there was this guy with black hair and blue eyes who was supposed to meet me at a small restaurant, but you see, he didn't even get to sit down as his cologne was _way_ too intoxicating that I nearly died inhaling it. Enough said—end of that story.

Then there was this time where Tomoyo told me to meet her at the park. While waiting for her to arrive (which in the end, she didn't), I saw this cute cat owned by pretty lady and I petted it. Then "the guy" came and he chose that day to walk his dog (weird guy—sweat drops—). Problem is, cats and dogs don't get much along do they? Therefore, the conclusion ended up with the dog chasing the cat instead and he had to chase the dog and the owner had to chase the cat. By the time they got their pets back, they had already arranged a date. How sweet. Honestly, I wasn't sad, not when I knew that Tomoyo tried to set me up.

Guess what happened afterwards! I made Tomoyo promise me to have her video camera to be off-limits for a WHOLE week! You see, my best friend has this habit of video taping me. The only other time that she couldn't use her video camera was when Eriol had a crush on her and he got "the "j" word." Yes! Because of _me_ nonetheless. I'm not a lesbian and I highly doubt Tomoyo is either—considering she's his fiancé now! Do I even look like one? I did have a boyfriend before, SHEESH! When I was in high school, I had a date for Prom…that counts right?

(Gives a look of hope.)

…Fine. Sheesh. You're so mean. —Sniffle—

So they ended up as a couple when he admitted he was jealous. Boy, was I happy. One, for my best friend to find her mate of her life and two, no taping me for two whole weeks! Hey! It's not fun when it feels that you're every move is recorded; it makes me feel insecure, despite the fact that I did get used to her video camera around me, I can't help but feel "exposed" somehow. But Tomoyo doesn't need to know that.

I unpacked some personal things also known as clothing into my built-in closet. Then I went out to the kitchen because I was hungry. WHAT? It's nearly dinnertime…considering when do you eat dinner. But to me, I hardly had anything since lunch and that was about six hours ago, anything would've been digested. Right?

Ok, the kitchen, must I tell you about it? It's like any lame old kitchen, sink, oven, stove, refrigerator. Descriptions? Ummm… metallic color sink, white, black? Does that help?

Syaoran? He disappeared, probably to his room.

I grabbed an apple, washed, chew, bite, whatever since I didn't feel like cooking up anything. After satisfying my tummy for a slight while, I sat down on the comfy couch and flipped through the channels, but there was nothing to watch.

Bored and tired, I went to my room and grabbed my pink towel that had bunnies on it. (KAWAII NE?) Then I went to my closet for some casual clothing, just a pink shirt and night pants. I went to the bathroom and showered, enjoying the warm water bouncing onto me and I closed my eyes, freeing myself of any thoughts.

After my refreshed event, my tummy was rumbling again! So I went to the kitchen, attempting to cook up something. So here's what I did, I put on an apron and started to take out materials for tonight's dinner. A dish of pasta with ve-geta-bles (what? I like pronouncing it that way so shush!), and chicken. CHICKEN PIE TOO! Sounds decent…I think.

So I cooked away!

-

-

**Syaoran's POV**

I smelled something burning, so I went out to the dinner table and saw… a glob of melted plastic-ish unidentified material… or if in better terms, what you call an attempt at cooking pasta… That better not be my dinner. Vegetables that are chopped into odd shapes…rectangles, circles, _triangles_, _rhombus_… Okay… Then, there were pieces of…very BURNT meat was lying next to the vegetables. This is SOO not a decent dinner.

Then I made my way to the kitchen.

-

-

**Sakura's POV**

Shut up! I know I can't cook.

I was spraying water on the burning meat. The last one didn't turn out good, so I'd thought I try again. You see, I have a fear for **TAPE** **WORMS** (name someone that likes 'em and I'll jump into the river). They scare me to no **end**. Though I've never had nightmares, but they sounded sooo scary and I don't want to die yet! So… I tend to overcook things a lot—better than raw, right? My cutting skills really suck too. I'M NOT KIDDING. They come out in odd shapes, once it shaped of a very mini keyboard… give me credit for creativity? Ahehe.

_Ding! _

My CHICKEN PIE IS READY! So I took it out of the oven and I nearly slipped on the wet ceramic floor.

And another bad habit I have when cooking is the kitchen appearance comes out… _beautifully_ afterwards.

Water spilled on the floor along with other cooking kitchenware. Vegetable remains were splat on the kitchen wall and floor. You see, I was dropping pieces of meat into the oil of the wok and it seemed it was going to burn me so I threw whatever that was in my hand by accident. Pans and other kitchenware and dishware were either lying on the ground or somewhere near the stove. It wasn't THAT BAD. Trust me. I'll clean this up before Syaoran knows anything and it'll look as good as NEW!

And Syaoran had to ruin my hopes of getting away with this by entering the kitchen right now.

His eyes bulged out like big rocks when he saw the mess.

"Umm…I saw a rat?" I tried my luck and his menacing glare answered me.

"…At least I have dinner—I was referring to the pie—!" I stepped forward to show him "my masterpiece"… and slipped and well, I regained my balance by gripping on the refrigerator handle just in time. But my chicken pie!!! _-sniffle- _There goes my dinner… Anime tears spilled down my cheeks rapidly.

_SPLAT._

I closed my eyes and turned away. Then when I opened them, well, the outcome wasn't _that_ bad. I mean, it only hit Syaoran's left cheek. And OH GOD. That was HOT TOO! _–someone whispering-_ Not sexy hot you PERVS! Sheesh! I mean hot-hot, I mean—oh forget it! His face…is just a tad _bit _red. No big deal right? Of course not! It just looks like someone slapped him, though odd shape… punched him then. I really wanted to laugh. I'm sorry, please don't hurt me! You know, it's kind of sadistic, I'm feeling the desire to laugh when he's HURT…(not really…but you get the point) But then again, you're the same, right?

…

STOP DOING THAT TO ME!

But I can't help it, his face looks so…

And I laughed.

Syaoran picked up the frying pan (it was closest to him) threateningly. "SAKURA!"

-

-

And the man living downstairs sprayed water over his wife's face when he heard yet another scream. He smiled faintly and sheepishly. "Sorry dear."

"People are so horny these days! Can't they do this LATER?" She yelled on top of her lungs.

"Then we'd have no sleep…"

Narrowed eyes.

"Or we could always do it too…"

Glare. Slap.

Well, at least Syaoran wasn't the only guy who has a red mark on the face right now.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Your review is my happiness so: Read and Review please! The more the merrier! XD –twirls like a little girl-

_/rui_


	3. Chapter 3

My Lover, I mean Roommate!

_**Standard Disclaimer Applied**_

_Author's Notes__: It's AU because of no magic and for OOCness. Well, you wouldn't want an average good girl-bad boy story that its plot has been taken for… times, right? Pardon my "lack of updates" as I was working on my first story and school assignments got in the way. And ideas need to come to mind as I didn't plan this story at all… I still cannot believe I finished this chapter first! T.T _

_And thank you all for those wonderful reviews!_

_-_

_-_

Chapter 3

**Sakura's POV **

My morning was absolutely terrible. I woke up with a MAN sleeping next to me. S-Y-A-O-R-A-N of course. Who else would it be?

He was hugging me like a TEDDY BEAR. Do I even look like one to you? Needless to say, I nearly broke his eardrum screaming "rape!" Dear, who _wouldn't_? You have this _gorgeous_ hot body—I meant an annoying _(-ly sexy)_ guy who nearly killed me yesterday, waking up next to me in the goddamn morning in his boxers. THANK GOD I was still in my beloved bunny pajamas. He somehow "trespassed" my room, got in, and cuddled me during the night. I knew I should've locked my room. You know what's the worst part? His _face_ was in the middle of my _breasts_. And his cheek rubbed on my soft mounds as if they were his pillows. So who wouldn't scream "bloody rape?" He's sexually harassing me—even though without his knowledge of doing such a thing!

Ahhh… you must be wondering the aftermath of the "Sakura threw her dinner to Syaoran's face" event. Sobs. I ended up eating cup noodles; they're unhealthy (though yummy) if you eat so much of it all the time. Well, he nearly pummeled me with the frying pan, but lucky I said, "good guys don't hit girls." …Something similar to that. Thus, I successfully saved myself from a very hard hit. As for his precious face? There's only a _little_ scratch on it; you can _barely_ see it. Though this morning, he spent forever in the bathroom… examining his face.

Now, here I am, walking to Li Corporation…I seriously need to get a car. But, either way, it's only like two blocks from the apartment, correction: crappy apartment. I looked at my cell phone. 8:45 A.M. Must be at work by 9:00 A.M! Two blocks, fifteen minutes, no problem! …If only I wasn't wearing these freaking high heels.

_Breathe in. Inhale._

_Breathe out. Exhale._

Ok. No more jokes. Time to get serious! It's my first day of work after coming back from vacation. And if I want to re-decorate my wardrobe, I better start working…

Starbucks 

_**After **_I get my cappuccino.

-

-

Sip.

Sigh.

Life is meaningless without coffee.

I'm currently sitting at my wonderful office desk. It's about 50 x 50 inches. Kind of small, but I'm a secretary, so I guess that's decent? Behind me, there's a pretty office door with Eriol and Tomoyo in it. Apparently, she decided to accompany Eriol to work. God knows what they're really doing there. I don't because there are blinds in his room blocking the glass window from views. It's not that I want to know what they're doing anyway.

-

-

Tomoyo sat on the comfortable chair on one side of the table and placed down the ace of spades. Eriol who occupied the other side with a manager chair said, "Pass."

-

-

I was late to work, fifteen minutes late—I blame the slow and long line of Starbucks. Anyways, I spent a whole day here, in a small office, typing up boring documents and yea. I started, stopped, ate lunch and continued the really, absolutely unbearable, boring process. At about 4:30 P.M., half an hour from work is over, I finished and entered Eriol's room, but not before knocking on the door first, of course.

"Done, Mr. Hiiragizawa." I placed the documents on the table. I don't call him Eriol because at work, this sounds more professional.

"Alright. You may leave now." I turned around, walking professionally in my heels, heading towards the door. YES! The day is finally over. When I start a day, I just look forward of finishing it. So! Now I can—

"Sakura?"

I turned around after hearing Eriol call my name. "Can you bring this to Mr. Li on the thirtieth floor before you go?" Eriol held a blue folder in his hand.

"Oh, uhh…sure." I walked back over to Eriol and took the document from him. "Thank you. Just go up there and hand the secretary the folder."

"Ok."

"Thank you."

I went out his office, shut the door and grabbed my bag. My next stop was to the elevator. Pushing the button, I waited for the elevator. It arrived, I got in and it took a few hours to get there. What? I work on the fifth floor and there were other passengers on the elevator so it took awhile. When I got to thirtieth floor, I saw that it was very empty. Ok, fine. It was in fact, plain empty. The secretary wasn't there and there were only two desks and no one occupied the desks at the moment. I didn't leave, however. That's because there was a door that led to another room and there was a sign that indicated "Mr. Li" on it. So deciding I better complete my job, I approached the wooden door and knocked twice on the surface.

"Come in." A strong masculine voice answered me. It sounds familiar… Nevertheless, he sounds hot! I turned the golden knob of the door and opened it, revealing—a old man with white hair and a beard under his chin. EWWW. I did not just call him hot…

-Grins wickedly-

Just kidding. Here's what I really saw—Li Syaoran.

This. Is. A. Nightmare.

Every door I turn open (besides Eriol's), presents me with Li Syaoran. And my boss' boss is my roommate. Small world, don't you think? He directed his gaze from the flat screen monitor to me and grinned at me. "Why hello _teddy_-dearest. How nice of you to visit me?"

I felt like punching the daylights out of someone hearing such a wonderful nickname. "You still haven't given me a proper reason for why the heck I became your "_teddy bear_." I said, malice dripping from my voice as I walked over to his desk and slammed the document down.

Syaoran shrugged as he picked it up into his hands and scanned the details. "I slept peacefully yesterday when my teddy was sitting in its proper place on my table, but then when I woke up in the middle of the night, my teddy bear was gone! So I needed one…"

"And I'm the replacement? Hell! Why do you even still need a teddy bear!? What are you? A two-year-old?"

"No. It's just that he guarantees good dreams."

"Well, did you find it this morning?"

"No. So I was thinking…"

"No way. I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH YOU." I backed up proving my point.

Syaoran put the document down and smirked naughtily. "Really? Is it because that Sakura-_chan_ is _inexperienced_?" He teased. My cheeks turned pink and Syaoran chuckled, obviously amused. ARGH! KAMI-SAMA! Why did he have to turn it in _that_ direction?

"Tell you what." Syaoran leaned into me, dangerously close. So close that I could see the golden flecks in his eyes. "We'll settle this with a game. If I win, you'll have to be my teddy-bear for half a year."

"What?! Hell—"

"If you win, I'll pay the rent for a year. So how about it?" He put forth his hand, ready to seal the deal with a handshake like any other businessman.

I contemplated the offer. "First of all, tell me, what are we playing?"

"Go Fish." I am THE MASTER—err…mistress(?) at that game. Hells, I'm a fishy queen! Syaoran doesn't know whom he's messing with!

"Deal." I smirked and I shook his hand.

-

-

…Waves rolling.

…Cold, but gentle sea breezes past by occasionally whipping my long hair up.

…Sea gulls are flapping their wings and squawking in the sky.

I'M LOSING MY PATIENCE BADLY.

When Syaoran said "Go Fish," I thought he meant the "card game"—NOT SITTING HERE IN THE DOCKS…or whatever you call this place (to your preference), beachside I suppose, and FISHING. Darling, I'm _horrible_ at THIS game..

_Reeling in line noise occurs next to me._

And Syaoran catches yet another fish. That makes the 2739483275937 fishes he got…I admit it; I'm exaggerating, but I don't want to count. I looked at my bucket—zero. Yep, nada! Like what the heck, he's right next to me and yet he gets so much fish and me? Not even a nibble.

YOU FISHIES! GET. THE. BAIT. ALREADY.

"You're losing horribly, Sakura-_chan_." My eyebrow twitched visibly as he used a nickname on me; one that only my father and Tomoyo use.

I grunted un-lady-likely. "No need to inform me something that I already know, Syaoran-_kun_."

He simply smirked.

Grip on my line tightens and drops slightly deeper into the bluish-green water. Oh my god! A FISH!

I stood up with speed faster than lightning and started to reel in my line. Syaoran watched as I battled against the fish, amused. And that's because I was mumbling curses at the fish that was OVERPOWERING me. I'm like at least 10 times or more taller/bigger (make that more than 10) and yet it's overpowering me. Sad, I know. My line looked like it was about to snap. You know…never fish at the "docks" where there's like no metal railing for supporting your weight. Trust me. Cause the next thing I knew, the line snapped making me stumble on the concrete ground and fell into the water. Last thing I saw before heading towards the vast sea was Syaoran getting up, his eyes big like saucers, realizing that I was about to fall and trying to catch me. He caught…my sleeve and ripped it or I wouldn't have fell into the salty water.

Oh, and did you remember the time I said that I couldn't swim? I wasn't joking when I said that.

Darkness engulfed me as my eyes started closing. At that time, I wished, really wished that I would've fainted or something because the next moment, Syaoran had dived into the water and—

—stole my _first_ kiss.

-

-

_Author's Notes:__ Need. More. Candy. They. Motivate. Me. To. Write. Well…and reviews. Lol. Read and Review please!_

_xxIrui_


	4. Chapter 4

My Lover, I mean Roommate! 

**Standard Disclaimer Applied **

_Author's Notes: Thank YOU sooo much for all those lovely reviews!!! And I'm writing this and getting this out quicker than the last, possibly to make you people happy? Lol. Well, the idea came so I had to get it out of my head right? I will **try** and finish this by the end of the year…just because the timing is set near **Christmas** (considering what I said was worn, just think of it as dramatic weather change –lol- well, I was trying to portray fall/spring-wear clothing anyways…) _

_- _

_- _

**Chapter 4**

You know when a person starts to "drown," also known as "lose conscious," their eyes close and body starts to shut down due to the lack of oxygen and etcetera? Thus, when Syaoran dived down, he covered my lips with his own and _breathed_ into me, trying to keep me "awake" as he hauled me back up the surface. (And if you really want to know, the "air felt/tasted" minty…)

So then he hauled me back to the "shore" and there was the end of that story. Yes, it ended with his wet brown hair dripping water onto the floor and me sitting there, coughing for my dear life. Wait—hold on just two more minutes.

_Slap. _

_Everything_ comes with a price. And technically, even if the kiss was for my life, I didn't give consent to it. –wink- Besides, I was wearing a white blouse today and he had to go ahead and be such a pervert to stare at my body when the blouse clung to me like second skin.

-

-

I woke up with someone hugging me from my back. Déjà vu much? Not really…

Truth is, I haven't slept a wink. You see, Syaoran-_kun_ here decided to glomp (more like cuddle) me the whole night so I was barely able to move for the night. (I lost the bet remember?) Plus, after he fell asleep, his hands wandered off in _code red zones_. So I had to keep smacking his hands away. I really should've asked for a rematch or something because getting deprived off sleep is AWFUL. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. I loveeee sleeping. I use to oversleep when I was younger and still attending school (I still do now) and arrive late to class nearly everyday. Plus, there are side symptoms to being deprived of sleep! Namely:

I wake up cranky.

I yell at my boss—just kidding. I still value my job…well…the _salary_. Christmas is COMING SOON! It is… late November, but Thanksgiving passed. Must get… err… three people presents? Actually, including my father and brother… five. Oh! And ME! Six!

And my boss' boss sleep talks. Saying. My. Name. Nonetheless.

"Saku—ra." He murmured (sounds quite seductively may I add). Syaoran snuggled closer to my body, burying in face in my hair and tightens his hold on me. Then he flung his leg over mine. Possessive aren't we? I really wonder if he's having perverted dreams about me because this is insane. **(A/N: I'll give you one of his dreams probably next chapter or so. ;) **

RINGGG RINGGG RINGGG

Syaoran mumbled something inaudible to my ears because of the disruption.

And for once in my lifetime, I never would've thought I'd be happy to hear the alarm clock ring. I didn't shut it off till his eyes were wide open and his hands were off from my body.

-

-

_The next day…_ _Previously on Card Captor Sakura…_

I'm just kidding. But in a way, I really want to be Sakura Avalon—get the erase card and erase Syaoran. No, not the Syaoran in Card Captor Sakura (if I do, I think I won't be living another second from Syaoran fans), rather, erase the Li Syaoran from the real world. And yes, I meant:

Li Syaoran.

LI SYAORAN.

I officially hate that entire name. All I get from that name is **misfortune**, _misfortune_, and more misfortune. What did I ever do to deserve this?! Kami-sama? Answer me please! If karma really exists, was I that terrible of a person in my previous life? WHY???

I'm officially moving up to the 30th floor as Li Syaoran's new secretary. I'm currently holding a cube-shape brown box of my folders, desk materials, and some personal things like pictures, riding the elevator up to the 30th floor. God forbid the elevator ever stop working. Because if it does, I'm in a deep crap. I really despise going up all the way to one of the top floors because even if I'm on time for work, just waiting to get up there would make me late and then I would end up hearing Syaoran tease me for being late. Now because of my "promotion," I'm going to have to wake up earlier to get to work on time. Life sucks and it's all because of—

"I HATE YOU LI SYAORAN!!!"

_Power shuts off._

I groaned out loud. You've got to be kidding me. Out of the entire 365 days (actually this company had been around more than that…but does it look like I'm going to tell you about a boring company's history?) that it could ever shut down, it just had to be the day I'm in it. You see? You see now? That name brings me the worse of the worse.

I placed the box on the floor and went over to push the emergency button. "Hello? Hello?"

Lovely. No one answered. I took out my cell phone and… found out it was out of battery. Great… I guess I'll just have to wait here. I sat down leaning on the right side of the elevator.

Oh… I forgot to tell you _how_ exactly did I get a promotion to get stuck in this elevator right? Well…let's rewind a bit.

-

-

_Rewind to one day back_

I ran out of Eriol's room, one hand holding a dark blue folder and the other shutting the door rapidly, producing a slamming sound. Why? Well, I'm not the _best_ of a secretary and my old habit returned. Old habit meaning "spill coffee –hot coffee— on Eriol morning routine." And I heard something fell…he chucked something at me… but I evaded the first folder and was smart enough to run out of his office fast enough. Now, my dear friend Eriol here, is usually not violent. In fact, he is very calm and collected. However, that all changed when I accidentally spilled the coffee on his _little friend_…and considering he's marrying Tomoyo soon, I don't think he'd like it if his _little friend_ went on _vacation_.

I sat back down on my spinning chair (you know, the ones with wheels—but not the large manager chairs) and sipped my coffee. Mmmmm…

Anyways, I opened up the folder that I had to "work" on and started working. After a while, I finished the boring document and being bored, subconsciously, the pen I was holding starting to "move on its own." That is, I started to doodle on a spare sheet of white paper. With my red pen, I drew some random scribbles, creatively "drawing" my name, and then I wrote S.O.S. in the middle. Next to each letter, I wrote some letters following the larger letters in a smaller—much smaller make that, font. I wrote—

OH! It's lunchtime!!! I'm going out for lunch today so I'll be right back! Thus, I closed the folder with the paper in it and left it on the edge of my desk like that.

And somehow it got to the "get to Mr. Li pile."

-

-

**Syaoran's POV**

"I WANT GRANDCHILDREN SYAORAN! How many more days are you going to deprive me of them?!" My mother, Li Yelan yelled at me over the phone.

_'Tell me again why she's calling me during work hours again?'_

"LI SYAORAN!!" I distanced my cell phone away from my eardrums. God. Women and their screaming these days!

"Yes, mother?"

"When is Miss Kinomoto going to become Mrs. Li Syaoran?"

Man, mothers are bold. Yes, I'm in love with Sakura. I've dropped so many hints throughout my 12 years, 330 days, 12 hours and 16 minutes of crushing on her—from puppy love to falling hard for her. Sucks to be me, but I love her nonetheless. Teasing her? "Bullying" (as she calls it) her? That's just my weird way of showing affection towards her.

"Soon." And as soon as I get my fiancé, we're getting out of that crappy apartment—the keyhole to the front door is really crappy.

_Knock knock_

I put my hand over the receiver, "Come in."

My secretary placed the stack of paperwork, folders, whatever and left and I listened to my mother complain about me "being too slow on asking her to marry me"—or something like that.

I flipped open the first document as I heard my mother continue about…whatever—the top had S.O.S. and the bottom had many random doodles and then Sakura's name—SAKURA'S NAME on it. OH GOD! MY BELOVED IS IN TROUBLE!!!

"Bye mother, gotta go! Call you back later! (cough-some-time-in-the-not-so-near-future-cough)" I said hurriedly.

"But Sya—" I ended the call and called for a private helicopter (I'm rich remember?) that my family owns. I paced rapidly for 5 minutes with the paper in my hands and finally it came. Needless to say, I slammed my window open and jumped out—the window. Of course, I didn't fall down…ok I did, but they had those "hanging ladder thingies," so I'm not going to be dead yet.

"Down to the fifth floor—hurry! I'M COMING SAKURA! WAIT FOR ME! I'LL—"

_BANG_

Building shake, birds fly. Scene becomes shaky.

Somehow, when the helicopter started to descend, they flung me into the wall. Who the hell of a bastard invented bricks? This hurts! Anyhow, we continued to descend downwards after leaving a "1 arm, 2 legs, 1 head figure and the other arm holding a ladder shape" of me into the wall.

"save you." I finished, grumbling.

_- _

_- _

**Sakura's POV**

"Today's going to be—" I entered the office of the floor that I worked on, smiling brightly from a good lunch. I twirled twice like a little girl, my fluffy light green skirt fanning out.

"SAKURA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" came Li Syaoran's voice from…Eriol's room as he slammed the door open, papers flew everywhere, and Eriol's door needs fixing too.

"the worse day ever." I finished. Syaoran ran towards me, glass pieces all over his body, everywhere except his face. His head had a small red bump too.

"What the heck happened to you?" I asked him.

"I should be asking you that Saku!" He "disappeared" from his current spot and suddenly appeared next to me, holding a magnifying glass (don't know where he got that from), examining me.

"What are you doing, Li Syaoran?!" I asked him.

"Are you hurt anywhere? Kura?"

"Lose the nicknames! Now tell me why are you here." I commanded.

"Well, I got a your note-holds up the paper- and…" I snatched the paper out of his hands in a flash and scanned over the paper. It's just the paper I doodled on earlier.

"See? It says S.O.S." He pointed.

"I suppose you need glasses, Mr. Li." I shoved the paper _very _close to his face.

**S**akura **O**utsmarts **S**yaoran.

_- _

_- _

"OUCH! Can't you be more gentler Kura?" My eyebrows twitched in annoyance of the new nickname as I cleaned his cut.

"Can't you stop complaining Syao?" Surprisingly, he _grinned_ at my new nickname for him. It's not supposed to work this way…

"I'd love to hear you scream out my name like that in _bed_."

**BAM**

–blows the hot air off my fist- I made sure his injuries got worst than they already were.

_- _

_- _

_Back to Present…_

Why the hell did I write that? I don't know… maybe because I want to feel intelligent for once in my life? Syaoran always did better in everything, ranging from English, Music, History, Science to Math. Hells, his best subject was math…precisely why he's running the company "awesomely." Me? I **_hated_** math. It's even worse than Syaoran himself. Perhaps, that's why Eriol never gave me any finance related documents…

In the end, Syaoran ridiculously named some "bad qualities" of his secretary like sleeping during work time, crappy calculating skills, very unorganized, and clumsy. In other words, he basically said **my** bad qualities than his secretary and still he made Eriol switch secretaries with him. Eriol obviously agreed immediately, thinking no one would spill coffee on him ever again…

Now you're probably wondering how did my "folder" got to Syaoran. Well you see, a lady from my floor and some other lady had a cat fight over a guy, their fight led to slamming down my desk, knocking my things down. Then some person took it and put in the "delivery" section and somehow it got delivered to the 30th floor. (Some lady told me that when I was "packing my things.")

Therefore, that's what caused my entire promotion (I loveee the new salary by the way) and my misery for now—

_-power starts up again-_

The elevator seemingly got fixed and started moving up the floors again, so I picked up my box of personal items and waited for floor number 30.

DING!

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Syaoran embraces me affectionately or tried to. He failed hugging me because I had my box of materials forming a gap between us. I looked at him. Syaoran's a fast healer… the marks are more or less gone. It doesn't even seem like he got hurt in any way.

"Ready to work?" Syaoran asked me, smirking… I have a very bad feeling… He grabbed my hand and dragged me over to my new desk. I gaped at how much work he put on my table.

I sat down and opened the first document.

Profit Report

_Shit._

—and forever.

-

-

_Author's Notes: Well, I had the S.O.S. idea inspired by none other than Ouran High School Host Club (I loved and still love that anime) right after I finished the last chapter, but didn't really know what kind of situation or reason to put it in. Thank you Kumiko Yuka for providing the "get Sakura as Syaoran's new secretary" idea as that just pulled a knot together. Ne wayz, read and review please:)_

_xxIrui _


	5. Chapter 5

My Lover, I mean Roommate!

**Standard Disclaimer Applied

* * *

**

_Author's Notes:__ I've neglected this for a while, didn't I? Sorry! I haven't updated anything in a while—I blame those teachers who gave me so much work and tests. :'(_

**_I wuv all of you who reviewed! You people are awesome :D _**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Da da da da.

Da da da da.

Da da da da da da da da da da!

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

I stood at the altar, dressed in a white tuxedo waiting as my emerald-eyed bride covered with a long white veil following her approached me, step by step. Her graceful movement accompanied by her flowing auburn hair; she had an up-do, but some strands escaped in curly locks. The strapless snow-white wedding gown suited her…_my_ Sakura, as pure and innocent as an angel. I've waited all my life—most of it—for this!

Finally, her movement halted. She reached me, her father dispersing from her side as soon as he handed me her hand. Smiling, Sakura's pearl teeth showed, indicating her joy in marrying me.

"You're beautiful." I breathed out. Corny line, I know. Shut up. What _am_ I supposed to say? Anyway, let's skip the priest part. It's mad boring and I don't think you'd like to hear what he says anyways. After all, it's much of the same old junk for the past…centuries?

"Do you, Li Syaoran, take Kinomoto Sakura as your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Kinomoto Sakura, take Li Syaoran as your husband?"

"I do." She declared.

Exchange of rings in progress… (I forgot which you do first, but whatever…)

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I held her right hand in mine and used my other to tilt her head, leaning in for my "make Kinomoto Sakura become Mrs. Li Sakura" kiss. But before I passed the finish line, the entire place broke, shattering into sharp glass pieces. Thunder boomed through the sky; the _real_ Sakura's voice emitted.

"—LI SYAORAN! WAKE UP! IT'S 9:00! YOU'RE LATE FOR WORK AND YOU HAVE A MEETING TODAY! GET YOUR ASS OFF THE BED NOW!" An angry and not so happy voice echoed through the gray skies.

I opened my eyes and groaned—after that kiss was the _**honeymoon**_. To hell with everything else, that dream must come true!

_Christmas Wishlist_

_1- Marry Kinomoto Sakura_

I grabbed her hands and looked at her in the eyes seriously. Her eyes widened by instinct, astonished at what I'm doing. To put it simply, she gave me a "what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you" look.

"Kinomoto Sakura, I'm going to make you marry me before this year ends!" I declared out of the blue.

And what a Li wants, a Li gets.

_Ultimate High-pitchy Shriek Attack!!!_

_2- Earplugs_

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

Of course I knew that Sakura was a C- in math.

"GRRRR! GET THESE DOCUMENTS OFF MY TABLE! LI SYAORAN!" Sakura sure screams loud. She glared threateningly at me; I saw because the window to the outside is glass. I gave her a trademark smirk, walked over to the door, pretending I'm going to go tend to her "needs" and shut down the shades of the window instead.

And then I heard a loud "crash" from outside.

I love irritating her.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Stupid Syaoran. He's doing this on purpose. ARGHHH!"

I took out my concealer, looking at the mirror reflection.

Wide, curvy black eye bags—Check.

Red-green eyes. The joy of Christmas, ne?—Check.

Messy hair, all tangled up with knots (caused from my frustration of pulling at my hair—I blame Syaoran if I go bald before I turn 25.) Check.

…I look absolutely terrible.

"Need help Ms. Kinomoto?" A beautiful melodic feminine voice came to my ears. It was May Hanazono, Syaoran's other secretary. At 5'7, she sure resembles a model, a flawless face with typical blonde hair but paired with glamorous orange eyes, stunning, not to mention the million-dollar smile. She's actually really nice, always trying to help me out, even after I refuse the offer.

"No, it's alright, but thank you anyways, Ms. Hanazono." I replied politely.

"No, no I insist." I felt guilty. Hanazono-san already had a whole pile of paperwork on her desk already… Her eyes caught my stare at her desk and she smiled warmly.

"If you feel bad about it, how about we exchange some work?"

I nodded vigorously, accepting the proposal. That's the best offer I've heard ever since becoming Syaoran's secretary.

"And please, call me May."

A wide smile etched across my face and I gave her my permission to call me by my first name. "Only if you call me Sakura."

"Sure, Sakura-chan."

* * *

_Knock, knock._

"Come in." Syaoran said, never taking his eyes off the black and silver monitor in front of him. He heard the sound of heels approaching him. When the sound ceased, he looked up at the beauty in front him. "What is it?"

May held two documents. "This is the finance report." She placed it down on the smooth surface of cherry wood desk.

"The other?" Syaoran questioned her, wondering why she didn't just put both down and tell him at the same time.

"I have a proposal for you." She said, a bit slyly.

"For what?" He asked, suspicious, but at the same time, curious.

"Kinomoto, Sakura."

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

_Knock, knock._

No response.

_Knock, knock._

"Mr. Li?" I reached for the golden doorknob, turning it, pushing the door open.

There on the red carpet floor, two people lay in a very uncompromising position, despite the fact that their clothes weren't misplaced, it was very…lovers-like position. The male hovering on top of the female, hands on the shoulder. The female had her hands around the guy's neck.

And they were none other than Syaoran and May.

I felt as if I just got heartburn. Weird…coffee effects?

They looked at me. My cheeks went rose red and my eyes darted around, suddenly finding the plain white walls much interesting.

"Ahem. Did I… interrupt something?" I finally found my voice.

"No." Syaoran said tonelessly, getting off of May as she untangled her arms from his neck, also getting up. We avoided eye contact.

"We just fell." May said, unconvincingly.

And I'd be the stupidest person alive if I believe that. Even the densest of the dense would know what's happening.

"Umm…uhh…here's the contract with Mr. Asher." I threw it onto the desk, feeling the need to get out of the room fast.

An awkward silence overcame us three. The only sound in the room was the round clock on the wall. I heard the tick of time clearly.

5 o' clock

"Oh, look at the time. Time to go home."

"Sa—"

I already fled the room.

* * *

**Normal POV**

_'I don't understand him. One minute he goes off saying he's going to make me marry him, the next minute, he's off, all ready to have sex with another girl. Che. It's not that I care anyway.'_ Sakura thought to herself as she walked home.

_(Points random arrow from…somewhere (ask ouran high school host club) at Sakura: self-denial)_

Love happens anywhere, anyhow. And sometimes, it's at the most unexpected of times. Most of the time, the victim is in the ocean without knowing.

Sakura passed Starbucks and decided to get a cup of coffee. Bad Sakura! Too much caffeine! After ordering and getting her beverage, she left the place, walking towards home again. But when Sakura turned the corner, she crashed into a guy, spilling the hot drink all over him.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry!" Sakura apologized immediately. She went through her purse for tissues and used them, trying to wipe the stains and liquid off.

"You—!" He sounded mad at first, then for some reason, he sighed and said, "I-it's alright." He had a black cap on, so I couldn't see the facial features. He wore a black jeans jacket, red t-shirt underneath and black jeans.

"I'm so sorry." Sakura apologized again and bowed.

"It's alright. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going…I guess." The guy lifted his head up…a bit girly in the face… Despite that, he possessed dark black hair and crimson blood red eyes. Mysteriousness screamed all over.

'_Those eyes look like ruby gems…'_ Sakura thought, captivated by the gem-like eyes.

"uhhh…miss…" He waved his hand in front of her.

"Wha?" Sakura asked.

"Can you stop staring?"

"Oh, ummm…sorry. I'm Sakura." She didn't know why, but she wanted to get to know him.

"Me—Makoto. Makoto Rae."

Five minutes later.

Why the hell are they still standing there?

Well, you see, people socialize…and new "friends" socialize…awkwardly. Suddenly, the wind blew, flying something into Sakura's eye and she yelped in response.

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked, having concern for his new friend. He had taken a liking to the female within a matter of minutes.

"Something got into my eye. I can't get it out." Sakura rubbed her right eye with her hand frustratingly.

"I'll help you." He offered, placing his hand on her face.

A black Mercedes was heading to the same area from the distance. In the car, sat Syaoran, who was thinking about how to make Sakura even more jealous. It seems that May was right

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_What?" Syaoran asked her._

"_You want Kinomoto Sakura, don't you?"_

"_I don't need your help to win her." Syaoran told her, confident that he can have Sakura with just his own abilities._

"_I'm just trying to provide you some advice, since you don't seem to be winning her favor." She said, winking at Syaoran._

"_I don't need it."_

"_Hear me out anyway." Syaoran was going to turn her down, but then again, he thought that having some extra help wouldn't hurt._

_Hearing silence, May continued. "The jealously tactic."_

_Syaoran laughed half-heartedly. "Tried that, many years ago, if you want to know. That's exactly why I was given the reputation as a player. I had wanted to make her envious of someone else having such a great boyfriend."_

_May wanted to laugh at him; how arrogant can he get? But that's alright; at least he only truly wanted just one person. And with that fact alone, she'll help him. After all, back then in school, her nickname was matchmaker and no case broke for her. Every challenge given to her was resolved._

"_But you're much closer to her now than back then. What if she has already developed feelings for you, just without herself acknowledging it? You know how love is."_

"_True…Wait! How do you know I'm much closer to Sakura now?"_

_May smirked. "I have my ways."_

_Ring ring_

"_Li Syaoran speaking."_

"_Don't you like my guest?" A giggling voice spoke over the receiver._

"_Daidouji Tomoyo…"_

* * *

And the look on Sakura's face back then when she entered his room—priceless. A tint of anger mixed with confusion. Thus, Syaoran developed hope that Sakura likes him to some degree. He was driving home, humming the song "Catch you, Catch me" until he suddenly caught the sight of soft auburn tresses blowing in the air. 

'_Just like my Sakura's hair.' _Syaoran thought. Then he recognized the pink business skirt that Sakura was wearing today. He dismissed the thought as he wasn't exactly sure. As he turned the corner, he caught a glimpse of emerald from the rearview mirror and what the lady was wearing was exactly what Sakura worn today. The lady looked as if she was about to kiss the black hair guy!

'_What if she's!?'_He pulled over and ran back to who he thought was Sakura.

"Sakura!" He called out, having the two people who were standing at the corner turn to the direction where Syaoran was coming from.

'_Oh shit, here comes a very jealous cousin…' _thought Makoto, as he lowered his cap, just a slight bit.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked, assuring whether it is who she thought it is, looking her.

Syaoran grabbed Sakura by the waist protectively. Startled, Sakura let out a gasp and then glared at Syaoran. He ignored it, focusing his attention on the guy who's threatening his relationship with Sakura.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing with my girlfriend?!" Syaoran snapped at Makoto with frustration and anger clearly written over his face.

"Syao—" Much to Sakura's surprise, he kissed her on the lips, shutting her up.

"Don't you see that we're very much in love with each other?"

"Uhh…Mr…" Makoto sweatdropped at Syaoran's antics.

"Don't you understand: get. The. Hell. Away. From. My. Girlfriend." Syaoran gritted through his teeth, a death glare fixated on Makoto, making him shift from side to side, very uncomfortably.

"LI SYAORAN!"

"What?" His voice changed from anger to complete softness. (Wow.)

"Something got into my eye and he was trying to help me—"

"Get it out by_ kissing_ you?" Syaoran hissed venomously.

"Ano…" Makoto started again.

"You're unbelievable!" Sakura pried his arm off of her waist, completely ignoring Makoto too as Syaoran pushed her boiling point.

"Makoto-kun wasn't trying to take advantage of me! And you're not even my boyfriend! Why the hell are you—!" Sakura started yelling back at Syaoran as she pointed to Makoto, emphasizing her point.

"—_kun_?! You don't even call Eriol with –_kun_ when you probably knew him longer than this…guy here!" Their faces drew closer a bit.

"EXCUSE ME!" Makoto raised his voice, which sounded more like a high-pitch girl shriek…

"WHAT?" Both of them turned and yelled back at Makoto.

Makoto took off his cap and his raven hair released, flowing gracefully down "his" back. "He" coughed, readjusting "his" voice and said, "I'm a girl."

Sakura froze in shock, as did Syaoran. He should've recognized the features of his dear cousin, but he was too preoccupied with the thought of someone else having Sakura to even notice.

"Meiling…" Syaoran breathed out.

* * *

-Sips hot chocolate- 

"Well, I was trying to get away from another set up. You know how my father is, always trying to get me married." Meiling said and then took another sip of the hot chocolate.

Syaoran sighed. "Mother is too."

Meiling grinned. "But you already have someone you "love."

"Sakura…" He sighed dreamily, fantasizing thoughts about someone.

"Umm…Syaoran." Meiling called for her cousin after being alarmed with the smell of smoke.

"My beautiful angel…" Meiling groaned inwardly.

"Umm…Syaoran-kun," called sweet and innocent Sakura.

"Y-yes dear?" Syaoran replied, not believing that his dearest Sakura was calling for him with the suffix of –kun, without having any teasing or mocking tone.

Her cheeks burned with a red glow, as red as a candy cane. "The stove's on fire."

Syaoran snapped out of his reverie.

* * *

"Syaoran?" 

"Hmmm?" That was the reply coming from Syaoran who had his arms around Sakura's slim waist. They were in bed (don't think the wrong way), ready to sleep, but apparently, it seems that Sakura wants some pillow talk.

"Are you and May… dating?" A soft whisper of broken-up fragments of a sentence came from Sakura. But due to the close proximity of the two, Syaoran heard her loud and clear.

She felt his mouth curve up into a smirk as his head was partly buried into her hair.

"Why, is my Sakura jealous?" He asked her chuckling, amused that she brought the topic up. Then he yawned, tired of the day's work.

"N-no! Why would I be jealous?!" Sakura said stuttering. The way she said it, she herself, couldn't believe it, let alone deceive someone else.

"Because you love me." Syaoran stated.

She whispered after some thought. "I like you, but I don't love you. Love can't develop that fast."

Or can it? Emotions are uncontrollable—most of them.

Sakura was greeted with the silence of night. Only scattered leaves were heard rustling and the wind that whistled through the night.

"Syaoran?" She called softly, for the second time of the night.

Sakura twisted and turned with great effort as each movement she made, he seemed to know and tightened his grip slightly. Finally, Sakura was able to maneuver her body to face his. She found out he already fell asleep and she raised her right free hand and stroked his cheek, affectionately.

* * *

_ OH MY GOSH! Feelings are developing, ne? That's how evil love is. You can know someone for…forever and never think anything "goodie-goodie" about them. Then all of a sudden, before you know it, you start focusing all your attention on this person. T.T_

_Two more chapters left! ;) –There's no point in hiding it. Lol. I've long posted the number of chapters—I told you it was a short fiction._

_Next chapter: Let's just say, I'm going to make Sakura fall in love with Syaoran very…weirdly. Lol._

_Read and Review? & Merry (Early) Christmas!_

_xxIrui_


	6. Chapter 6

My Lover, I mean Roommate!

_By: Irui_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Card Captor Sakura.**

_Author's Notes: Thank all of you who reviewed. Sorry to confuse you, I said "weird" as in the way I'm making Sakura fall in love (?): drabbles-style—yes I find that weird. Some of them are actually connected in some way… And sorry for a late update, I found this chapter hard to write and recently, it was the "finals" time of the year. T.T_

_**Whole blue line bar is change of scene/day. Two small lines are "some time later that day."**_

_Ne wayz, on with the long awaited chapter:_

* * *

▪ _° ▪ ° ▪ ° ▪ ° ▪ ° ▪ _

…_Twelve Days with an Angel…_

▪ _° ▪ ° ▪ ° ▪ ° ▪ ° ▪_

* * *

_The fourteenth of December—day one_

_Clouds_

"That one looks like a teddy bear." A delicate and pale index finger pointed up to the blue sky with cotton made clouds.

"It looks like the one I'm missing." Syaoran stated, while resting on the green grass of the park on his left hand.

Sakura looked at Syaoran curiously. "Did you ever find it?"

"No." Syaoran said plainly.

Sakura rolled her eyes in disbelief and then she resumed "cloud-watching" with Syaoran.

"That looks like a bunny." Sakura remarked, giggling.

"That looks like an octopus."

"Look, look! Over there! A heart!"

Suddenly, a "plane" zoomed by leaving "SxS" in the air.

A vein popped out of Sakura's forehead and Syaoran tried hard not to laugh.

"You didn't…by any chance have anything to do with this, do you?" She said, fury evident in her voice, her temperature boiling, eyes closed and a clenched fist, shaking in the air, ready to punch the daylights out of someone.

"Hey, _you_ were the one who wanted to "cloud-gazing." He retorted.

"Oh yea." And all the possibilities of Syaoran interference with this dispersed.

Syaoran inwardly smirked as he closed his eyes, resting peacefully on a Saturday afternoon.

* * *

_The fifteenth of December—day two_

_The Wedding Planning_

_Dingdong_.

Grumble. Grumble.

_Dingdong._

Twist. Turn.

_Dingdong._

Two sleepyheads sat up, annoyed much to their displeasure by the stupid doorbell.

"Get the door…honey." And with that, one plopped back down to his wonderful slumber.

_Dingdong._

And Sakura forced herself to go open the crummy apartment door. But before she reached the doorknob, the door was already barged open as someone was too impatient.

"SAKURA-CHANNN!" Tomoyo exclaimed, looking around for her best friend.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Tomoyo dear…you're…stepping on the door…and her." Eriol said.

_(Imagine a door over two arms and two legs sticking out.)_

-

-

After the "run over" Sakura's door incident…

Sakura had two bandages on the right side of her forehead, one overlapping the other making an "x." The door…well…let's just say they temporary taped it.

"What are you doing here at—looks at clock on wall—8 in the morning?"

"Well, Eriol and I decided to drop by and ask you to help our wedding planning and let me do some…ROOM DECORATING!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed and then happily skidded off to Sakura's room. Sakura yawned.

"Oh sure…feel fre—WHAT?! WAIT TOMOYO!" The realization that _Syaoran_ was still in her room (and still haven't awoke to the loud noise) hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Hey Sakura! What's this life-size decoration doing in your room?" _(Tomoyo knew that Syaoran lived with Sakura in the same house but she didn't know they shared the same bed.)_

"That's—"

Poke.

"Sakura…" emitted from the "decoration."

Flying birds from nearby trees scattered by the impact of a loud ear-deafening scream.

-

-

Tomoyo nods as Syaoran explains everything to her.

"Oh! That's so —covers ears— KAWAII!" Huge stars pops out from her amethyst eyes. Without any warning, she grabbed her handbag and took out wedding "material" and dumped it onto the table in the living room. Out spilled books, magazines of dresses, fabrics, flowers, and whatever. And a particular dress caught Syaoran's eye.

"Hey, this would look nice on Sakura!"

Tomoyo looked at the dress. "YES! And with this type of flowers—points—and this would look good on you—flips, points—and we should have this for the reception—and…" She goes on and on and apparently only Syaoran was really paying attention and he nodded to the details.

Sakura turned to her side looked at Eriol with an expression of two lines for her eyes and a thin disapproving line for her mouth. "I thought we were supposed to plan _your_ wedding." She remarked.

Eriol slumped into his chair and watched as his fiancé go into "Tomoyo's wedding plans for Sakura world," and he replied, "I thought so too."

"Hey Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"Yea?" Sakura answered him with a flat out bored voice, knowing that she would have to answer a wedding related question.

"What happened to the door?"

An unexpected "boom" emitted as the duck taped door fell onto the apartment floor…again.

"Ahehe…long story…why don't Eriol tell you?"

Eriol sent Sakura a glare.

* * *

_The sixteenth of December—day three_

_Rain_

"Syaoran…" Sakura said in a bored tone. Her hands were folded on top of the kitchen table and her head rested on them. Some of her auburn hair sprayed onto the table while the larger portions remained at her backside. Her emerald gems focused dully on the dark and gloomy weather outside and the splats of water on their kitchen window, droplets leaking down the square frame.

"Hmm?" He asked, eyes still scanning through the black and white newspaper.

"Make the rain go away. I can't do anything with the roaring rain outside."

Syaoran flipped the rough paper to the next page and stated the fact that, "You're not even doing anything."

Sakura groaned as her hands dug into her hair in frustration, all the while, making it messy. "Still, it's getting on my nerves! When will it stop!?"

As if on cue, the rain poured harder. Syaoran smirked in response as Sakura buried her head deeper into her arms that rested upon the kitchen table. He suddenly put down the newspaper and got up, going to his room in silence. Sakura didn't give a care to his actions as she made faces to the window, gradually sticking her tongue out as if that will make the rain halt.

FLASH

"What!" Sakura sat up straight, a bit frightened from the sudden blinding of light. She saw Syaoran grinning as he viewed the freshly taken picture on his digital camera.

"HEY! Gimmee that camera!" Sakura stood up and walked over to the retreating Syaoran who held the device mockingly in his hands. She reached for it, once, twice, thrice, unsuccessful in retrieving the picture he took.

Syaoran chuckled at the small frame of the young lady, who is unable to reach the device he's holding up with his tall frame.

"Mou!!!" She pouted as her hands dropped to her sides, somewhat in defeat, clearly unsatisfied with the results. Then Sakura's mouth tugged upward as her hands reached up, seemingly for the technological device, but midway, her arms reached its true goal: to wrap around Syaoran's neck and pull him into a shocking kiss.

Syaoran snaked his free arm around her slim waist, savoring the moment. His other arm slowly dropped back down and then when Sakura was able to get access of it, he gave a surprise of his own, throwing the device onto the couch. Sakura broke free of the lip contact.

Her eyes narrowed in anger as her plan failed. "I loathe you." She hissed out dangerously.

Syaoran chuckled amusedly, "I love you too."

And then they made a dash for the couch.

* * *

_The seventeenth of December—day four_

_Invitations_

Window's Live ID:_—wouldn't you like to know?—_ KuraKura

Password: xxxxxxxx

Sign In.

Inbox. You have 2 unread messages.

Click.

Subject: Invitation

From: SyaoKura _—fumes—_

Sent: Tue 12-17-xx 12:07 PM

To: KuraKura

HI BELOVED! _–twitch-_

You probably find it weird that I'm emailing you instead of telling you in person, but I just got the message now and (you're currently out at lunch while I'm working my ass off T.T) I probably would forget to tell you later with all the paperwork on my desk.

Meiling invites you to a Christmas Party that she's hosting on Christmas. Bring a present(s) to those who you want to give to -particularly naming me-.

Location: The North Pole with the Penguins Hotel _**(A/N: this is OBVIOUSLY made up…though I do like the name… :D)**_

Time: 6:00 PM

Dressing: To your preference—but preferably a dress.

With hugs and kisses, _—Ew…hugs…ok. Kisses…I'll pass.—_

Syaoran

P.S: You can forget about murdering me later tonight, I have a business deal tonight so cook whatever (preferably you stick with cup noodles) you find in the refrigerator. Whatever you do, DON'T BURN DOWN THE KITCHEN. _–Aw…I was planning to take it out on the kitchen…-_

* * *

_The eighteenth of December—day five_

_Coffee and Paperwork_

"This is disgusting! How do you even put up with all this crap each day?!" Sakura whined as the ink-printed papers fell off her L-desk and bed. Apparently, Syaoran moved his work area to her room too.

"I wonder." Syaoran replied as he occupied her L-desk and started typing furiously on his own black laptop.

"And why do you have to work in _my_ room? I thought you only won the bet to sleep here, not work here." Sakura reasoned as she gathered sheets of the documented folders and papers and stacked them neatly next to the L-desk.

"Because."

…

"Well?" Sakura waited for an answer, hands on her hips, tapping her foot on the wooden tiles impatiently as the seconds flew by.

"Just because." He continued typing.

Falls down anime style.

"Then go back to your own room baka!" She rose up from the floor and yelled at him as the pink curtain of her window lashed out at her, the cold winter air chilling her for a sliver of the window was open. It didn't help that she was already in her pajamas that weren't very thick, fabric-wise.

"No." Syaoran refused stubbornly as his fingers continued their work creating the black letters on the screen.

Sakura sighed as she brushed away the pink curtain and went over to the window, shutting it. It seems that Syaoran wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, so she gave up and sat on her bed. Sakura found a comfortable position to lie on her soft bed and started up her own laptop. Once the windows started and she was connected to the Internet, she opened up Firefox and typed in on the website address. She went to the Card Captors Sakura section and started searching for a good fiction to read.

"Hey Sakura," the no-good-room-and-bed-stealing-occupying-the-L-desk-typing-amber-eyed-freak-with-a-sexy-voice called for his secretary.

"What?" Sakura was annoyed beyond the world. First her room was stolen and now even her personal time is deprived too.

"Get me a cup of coffee." Syaoran ordered.

"Dude! Look around you. This is not an office! I'm not your secretary here! I'm your—"

"Roommate-slash-lover-slash-future fiancé-slash-future wife." He finished for her, smirking, but his face never turned to face her, neither did his fingers cease typing.

She gaped.

"Now be a good girl and fetch me a cup of coffee."

She reluctantly stomped to the kitchen, all the while mumbling colorful language.

-

-

-Sips coffee-

Syaoran sighed contently and then went back to work. Sakura would've done something to the coffee, like deprive him of sugar or add some not-supposed-to-be-there ingredient or anything! Then came the possibility of if he spits the liquid content out: considering _her_ printer was on the desk and knowing that, Syaoran didn't bring his own, Sakura didn't want to get a new one as that would create a small gap in her money budget.

-Some time later-

Syaoran glanced at the lady that was sprawled on the bed. Her computer was forced shut, leaving it logged off/sleep mode and she was off in la-la land. He got up and walked over to her. He took the laptop and took it to the L-desk, operating it to shut down. As the action took process, Syaoran revisited the bed. He tucked Sakura into a sleeping position, placed the blanket over her and kissed her goodnight.

"Sweet dreams love." He pulled back, stretched and yawned, and then went back to work.

Unbeknownst to them both, a small content smile was firmly present across Sakura's happy dreaming face.

* * *

_The nineteenth of December—day six_

_The Power of Cookies_

Syaoran and Sakura were baking cookies. Their variety of cookies ranged from regular plain sugar cookies to homemade chocolate chip cookies. At first, it was just Sakura who wanted to bake them, but Syaoran didn't trust Sakura with the kitchen anymore…at least not with the encounters he'd been through when she used the kitchen…

So they took the cookies to cool from the kitchen table and they sat at the couch, placing the pile of cookies in front of them on the table. Syaoran was watching a sports game on the television and Sakura was downloading music and latest updates of other programs on her laptop. They occasionally ate a cookie. All was so peaceful and for once they didn't have a single argue or line for each other. That was until…we come down to the last cookie.

Hand-in-hand contact—the tips of their fingers meet on the last cookie.

Electricity flared between emerald and amber orbs.

Glare.

"You ate the previous cookie, so it's only fit that I'm taking this one."

"We each took a "before-the-last" cookie at the same time, so how would you know?"

"Whatever! It's mine!"

Ok, we borrowed two "arrows" (from Ouran High School Host Club). One is pointing to the metallic plate that was used to hold the cookies, which was on the table and it's currently leaning to the edge when Sakura and Syaoran pulled the cookie to them. The other arrow points to Sakura's precious laptop.

So…when Sakura pulls back and tries to…conquer the cookie, she loses her grip on her laptop (which was leaning forward to the table) and it falls down! London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down—ok, back to the story…

Then the spotlight is shined onto the metallic plate that oh so suddenly falls and CRACK!

"MY LAPTOP!"

Cookie falls to Syaoran's hand as Sakura goes hug her laptop. Chomp.

She reassembles it. It still works. It's fine in fact…if you ignore the _little_ scratch on the screen.

Sobbing is heard. "I want—hic—my flawless screen back—hic—back…"

Hugging is offered.

And she accepted it.

"And you better bake me another batch of cookies." _**(1)**_

* * *

_The twentieth of December—day seven_

_Hide-and-Seek_

**Sakura's POV**

5:00 PM.

Syaoran would come home in an hour or so. I have an hour to find his old teddy bear for my sake of slumber. Though I pretty much got used to his…touching, it's not cool to sleep with roaming hands when it's the time of the month as it gets me…or rather my hormones…—blush, blush—working. I guess it is true that at the time of the month, women are more…hehe. _**(2)**_

Anyway, I figured that if I find his precious…stuffed bear, I'd get my own room back. Besides, it's more than likely that he hid it, then to think "it ran away." Yes, ROOM, not just bed. So, let Mission: Find the teddy bear commence!

I opened the door to his room; it creaked slightly. Hey, what do you expect, it's a crappy old apartment anyway. Surprisingly, it's clean and neat—I'd thought Syaoran –somewhere else: ACHOO!— would be a slob to have a teddy bear run off because of an indecent room. White shades covered the two windows at the far side of the room. A decent queen size bed with…lime green sheets—not too dark and not too light color, was stationed on the far left corner of the white room. The pillow was missing because Syaoran took it to my room. It's pretty; it resembles…a shade of my own eye color. He had a large wooden desk with a lot of drawers standing at the corner adjacent to the bed, his printer/scanner/fax on his desk with his laptop missing as it is in my room. Next to it was a large bookshelf. A closet stood at the corner left of the entrance. A small television occupied the space a few feet from the bed.

Well, time to start searching.

I went through looking under his bed, through his drawers, and even his closet. The room was practically turned upside down and I searched everywhere—still no bear. Bears don't just walk away!

"Come out, come out wherever you are…"

I'm sweating by now. I looked around, trying to find any possible spot to hide a bear. The tv shelf… I didn't check that…though unlikely…

I approached it; my fingers brushed the circular handle, pulling the transparent glass open. Drab tapes and CDs were stationed in stacks. I was about to give up, knowing Syaoran's probably almost home, until I noticed that there was a tint of pink by raiding through the things. I took out the stacks and placed them beside me.

"A pink bear?" A pink bear…smells like jasmine.

"This pink bear…" It looks so familiar…but it can't be.

Tick, tick, tick. Oh crap, 10 minutes till 6. I hurriedly stuffed everything, but the bear back into its original place, put the bear in my closet behind my piles of clothes…I went shopping and now I'm broke…again—oh hush; that's what we girls do— and zoomed to the bathroom trying to refresh myself.

A door opening is heard from outside the bathroom is heard, but I paid no attention to it. Brushing my hair with the comb, my mind wandered off with thoughts, with the many possibilities…

_'Little wolf-kun… Syaoran…little wolf…maybe you are…the same person?'_

And without noticing, a pair of arms wrapped around me.

"Tadaima, Sakura-chan…" He whispered oh-so seductively. I shivered—damn hormones.

"Okaeri." I said softly. "What would you like to eat today?"

He looked at me with an astounded look. "You can cook?"

I punched him slightly as he laughed. "I was just kidding Kura."

"Syaoran…"

_'Should I ask him? Should I ask him?'_

"Hmmm?" Syaoran proceeded to turn on the faucet of the water and wash his face.

_'What am I supposed to say…'_

"Never mind."

He raised an eyebrow in question, but didn't say anything further.

* * *

_The twenty-first of December—day eight_

_Another Ordinary Day_

**Sakura's POV**

It's Saturday and I'm staying home sick and stuck with a stupid cold. Nothing's gotta be worse than this.

-Grabs Kleenex and blows nose-

Sniffle.

"One chicken soup coming up!" There arrives my favorite slave…errr…roommate…hehe.

"Are you feeling any better yet Sakura?" Syaoran asked me with much care and warmth in his voice.

"Great –sneezes—just great." I replied, tossing the used up and wrinkly tissue into the wastebasket.

"I don't feel so well…" I whimpered.

His cool hand flew to my warm head. Instinctively, I flinched a slight bit as his ice cold hand came in contact with my heated up forehead. Is he human?

Oh wait, he's a wolf. Sorry, I forgot.

"Here, drink this and then I'll get you some medicine."

"Joy." I said sarcastically before proceeding to drink the chicken soup.

"I don't want to take stupid medicine. I want to go out and drink COFFEE!" I demanded, pouting my lips.

"You're going to_need_ to stay home for the next few days if you're not going to take the medicine."

Sniff.

-

-

I gulped down the cherry flavored medicine—I hated it. Just because my name is _cherry_ blossoms, doesn't mean I have to like cherries. Instead, I like strawberries.

"It tastes awful." I rasped out as he handed me a glass of water.

"And you're going to feel awful if you don't take it on time dear."

"Yes daddy."

"I prefer "husband", "dear", or "hubby—"

SMACK.

He rubbed his head on the spot I whacked him and then made me go to take a nap.

And later that night, when I woke up, I found Syaoran leaning down on his pillow next to me. Looking around, I saw a wrapped gift on my desk.

Attracted by the present wrapped in silver shiny wrapping paper with gold ribbons, I got out of bed to the desk.

_To: Sakura_

_Get well soon? Or you don't have to and then we can do something in bed instead…-winks suggestively-_

ARRGHHH. I don't want this present anymore! Hmph… But…what's inside? IT LOOKS LIKE A BOX OF SOMETHING and…it's heavy. Curiosity got better of me so I undid the ribbon and opened the present with care, trying not to tear anything that badly and also not to wake Syaoran. It was a bit troublesome as the gift was a bit heavy. I gasped softly, almost inaudible as I was greeted with a brand new laptop.

With thanks, I returned to the bed and kissed Syaoran on his lips. He was asleep so he didn't know.

What I didn't see was that when I lied back down to go to my dreamland, his lips tugged upward, curving into a smile.

* * *

_The twenty-second of December—day nine_

_Shopping_

Sakura stuck her tongue out, trying to taste the snow flurries of winter.

"Baka."

"Ouch." She rubbed her nose, which was previously flicked with a finger playfully, but painfully.

"Li Syaoran!"

"Rudolph the red nose reindeer!" Syaoran walked backwards as he teased and pointed at Sakura who by now fumed. She grabbed a fistful of snow into her pink-gloved hand and packed it up into a round white sphere.

Sakura threw it with all her might, but considering she has bad aim, she missed as Syaoran ducked. Needless to say, she tried again and pretty soon, they got into a snowball fight.

Laughter filled the cold winter sky.

-

-

"So Sakura-chan, what dress are you wearing for my party?" Meiling was shopping with Sakura for the Christmas party that she's hosting.

"Hmmm…I don't know yet." Sakura responded, looking through racks and racks of pretty dresses.

"Do you…love my cousin?" A sudden bold question made Sakura cease all movement.

"I don't know." Sakura answered truthfully.

"Do you feel nothing for him at all?"

"Hmmm…this dress looks nice." She tried changing the topic.

"Avoiding the question will do no good for you; you'd have to face it…eventually." Meiling gently placed both of her hands on either side of Sakura's head, turning it slightly to the transparent, one-way glass to the outside.

There sat Sakura's roommate and her friend, the other secretary, eating and talking happily and a fast food restaurant.

Sakura opened her mouth, but nothing came out, so she slowly closed it.

_'Do I love him?'_

_'Spending time with him is fun.'_

_'Do I love him?'_

_'He's very caring at times.'_

_'Do I love him?'_

'_Even though he can be a jackass sometimes…but…'_

'_I…'_

_Phone melody. _Sakura grabbed her cell phone from her handbag and slid the top open, "H-hello." She spoke into the receiver stuttering.

"KINOMOTO SAKURA-CHANNNNNNNNNN! HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU CHOOSE A DRESS FROM THE OUTSIDE WORLD AND NOT TELL ME TO MAKE ONE FOR YOU!!!" Sakura placed the phone as **far** away from her as possible as Tomoyo ranted on the list of "why should you not buy a dress and instead go to Daidouji Tomoyo for her service."

-

-

**Sakura's POV**

SHOES. SHOES. SHOES.

Actually, make that HEELS, HEELS, HEELS. The price of beauty is blisters and feet pain, but wearing high heels are pretty and it makes you look taller… (_NO_! _I feel SHORT!!!) _

Did I not tell you about my obsession with shoes…err… heels? Though they're awfully painful—but they're awesome in their own way! Meaning, they're awesome to look at, but the after effects of wearing it is simply put, agony.

Look at this gorgeous pair of PURPLE HEELS.

And this silver one. So shiny.

And this black one. So elegant.

And this white one. So angelic.

And this green one. So unique.

And this yellow one. So bright.

And this pink one. So feminine.

And this red one. So sexy.

And this gold one. So royalty-ish.

And this blue one. So…blue.

"Can you please decide on _one_ pair, not _ten_?" Syaoran asked me.

"But Syaoran…They're HEELS. And I need HEELS for Meiling's party and—rants on and on till the guy gives up his mind on "prevent wasting time with Sakura in a shoe store." I mean, who can resist it? It's SHOES. –insert evil laugh here by some random witch— _**(3)**_

And so, we spent quite a few hours looking at these pretty accessories with me dragging Syaoran around.

* * *

_The twenty-third of December—day ten_

_His dream girl_

"I'm sorry…goodbye Molly."

Sob.

Blowing of nose is heard.

Sob.

Sniff.

"SYAORAN! I'm not even crying at this…scene. Why the heck are you?! Besides, we've watched this movie like 5 times before!"

"Cuz…-sniff-, it's really sad. That guy had to leave and he didn't even get to confess. That has to be –blows nose on Kleenex- the sadness thing ever."

Sweat-drop.

"They're going to see each other again anyway, so what's the point of wasting tears here?"

"It's a tradition."

Sakura shook her head in response to Syaoran's weird behavior.

"I wouldn't be like him." He declared with a fist pumping into the air.

"What?"

"I'm going to confess to the one I love before the chance is lost."

Her heart thumped faster on its own will. Its speed suddenly increased so fast, Sakura thought even Syaoran could hear it.

"So…who do you like?"

Syaoran smiled mischievously. "Guess."

"H-how would I know? There are so much women in the world."

"True…"

"Why don't you describe her?"

"She's kind and amazing, yet she can be dense at times. _('Definitely not me')_So innocent…_ ('I'm more like violent')_ Her body figure is not the best…but to me, it's perfect. _('I didn't notice, but I suddenly gave an once-over at my own physique')_ She has long, shiny hair that is soft like silk and sparkles in the light. _('A few strands of hair twirled into my index finger absentmindedly')_ Her eyes are very mesmerizing. _('My eyes are dull and ugly from the lack of sleep')_ Just looking at it can make you feel drawn to them, hypnotizing. _('__**Yours**__ makes __**me**__ feel that')_" His amber eyes held such admiration and joy.

And she sounds so…innocent…and beautiful.

"…Who is she?" Before Sakura knew it, the words already left her mouth.

He laughed. "Silly."

"Silly? What kind of name is that?" That made him laugh harder.

"Hey! Tell me!"

"Someone you know very well."

A pang of jealousy overcame Sakura.

_'Tomoyo? No…can't be. She already has Eriol. Meiling? OH MY GOD. Why did I think that? They're COUSINS for crying out loud. May? …I did come to know her better throughout the days—she's really kind and helpful, beautiful like a goddess and…'_

"Silly Sakura. You'll know in due time." Syaoran gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to use the bathroom.

She didn't know whether to rejoice that or not.

* * *

_The twenty-fourth of December—day eleven_

_A Loving Day to Remember_

We wish you a Merry Christmas!

We wish you a Merry Christmas!

We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

"It's Christmas Eve! Sakura! Wakey up! LET'S DECORATE THE HOUSE—ERR APARTMENT!" Syaoran grabbed Sakura's arm and shook her, trying to get her to wake up from her happy slumber.

"No…let me sleep."

"But Kura…"

"Don't "But Kura," me. I slept at 3 AM and it's –peeks—only 12! Now shoo. Go away." Her hand tried swatting away where Sakura thought Syaoran was.

"I'll change you into casual clothes and make you decorate the apartment with me…" Syaoran said naughtily. With that spoken, Sakura's eyes opened and she sat up hastily.

"Alright, alright! I'm up, I'm up!" She waved her hands in the air in surrender.

"Good. Now go change."

Sakura got up obediently and went to her closet. She grabbed a random t-shirt and started unbuttoning the top of her pajamas until she realized—

Syaoran was still in the room and looking at her with lustful eyes, a gaze that often occurs when a predator finds their prey.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU STILL DOING IN HERE?! GET OUT YOU PERV!" Sakura kicked Syaoran out painfully.

He landed outside the door with a "thump" as the door slammed, making the apartment shake a bit.

"Damn…she kicks hard."

-

-

Syaoran was putting the colorful fairy lights around the tree as Sakura was popping the popcorn in the kitchen with the microwave. She returned later with thread, needle and a bag of popcorn and went to work stringing the popcorn together. Syaoran put on the rest of the decorations, bells, spiral tree glass ornaments, candy canes, miniature present boxes, ribbons and a big golden star. Sakura surrounded the tree with the popcorn string and placed empty Christmas box decorations at the tree bottom.

Syaoran was fixing the placements of the ornaments and Sakura turned on the light switch for the fairy lights.

ZAP.

Syaoran was on the floor in chibi mode with swirlies occupying his supposedly amber eyes. Steam rose out from his burnt body. Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Oops."

-

-

All done.

Everything was complete and in tact.

It's going to be the best Christmas ever.

"Sakura?" She was nowhere to be found in the now small living room due to the many Christmas decorations that occupied the apartment.

Syaoran looked in her room and found her sitting at the windowsill, marveling at the beautiful stars in the sky. They hadn't noticed, but it took all day to finish decorating their apartment.

"Just 6 more hours and it'd be Christmas…but it'd feel like any other day." Sakura said, eyes never leaving the dark, but beautiful sky and yet, she knew that he was there.

_She knows that her "lover," no, no, roommate is there._

"Yes. And before we know it, it'd be any other day. Even holidays feel the same as a normal day." He approached her and placed his right hand on her shoulder; the other went around her from the left to meet his right. Unlike how Sakura usually would react, this time, she made no attempt to shove them away and so he leaned his face near hers onto his arm. His warm breath fanning her neck, providing her warmth.

_'I wish this would last forever…'_

"Yea… I wonder if it's going to snow tomorrow."

A beautiful moment and day for them both—it's going to be a day to remember…such a perfect scene…

GROWL.

…or not.

Sakura blushed furiously and Syaoran chuckled. "Come on, let's go eat something, darling."

And she latched her hand onto his arm as they walked to the kitchen to…burn up something.

You don't need an amazing scene to be with someone that you… like? Love? Sometimes the simplest of things is enough.

_'I do love him…'_

_Why does a person always realize that they like someone…at the weirdest of times? **(4)**_

_'But what about…Xiaolang?' **(5)**_

* * *

_The twenty fifth of December—day twelve_

_Christmas_

A spring green dress graced Sakura and definitely matched the excellent color of her eyes. The deep "v" neckline exposed a right amount of cleavage and small white crystal clear beads decorated the bodice of the dress. Endless ruffles flared out from waist down. Sakura put on two dangly heart shaped diamond earrings with a matching white gold necklace. Shiny lip gloss decorated the shape of her mouth and she put on green sparkly eye-shadow too.

"Are you ready Sakura?" Syaoran asked her, all the while, putting on his bowtie, all formal and dressed up for Meiling's party.

"Yes. You?"

"Yep." Sakura went over and helped him fix it.

"Thank you."

She smiled.

-

-

Holding a glass of champagne in her hands, she examined the crowd of people. They were mainly people around her age, making Sakura suspect that Meiling had no intention in inviting people who would only talk about their crappy businesses or try to make a deal through the holiday season.

"Why so lonely Sakura-chan? Why not go dance with Syaoran?" May asked Sakura, all elegant in her gold dress as she gestured over to where Syaoran was talking to Eriol.

_'When did they get on first name basis?'_ This was the only thing that traveled through Sakura's mind.

"Uhhh…I just need some time alone…that's all."

"Oh, alright. Take your time. Now would you please excuse me…"

"Oh. Sure, go ahead." And Sakura was left to float on her thoughts again.

_'Come to think of it…his face does seem quit the same…just that his behavior now is more…outgoing? I don't know… He looks so dashing… I can visualize it already… him hovering above my body… lip locked with each other… roaming hands…' __**(6)**_

A hand in an offering gesture was right in front of Sakura, by none other than Syaoran. "May I have this dance?"

A blush formed on her face.

_'Naughty, naughty Sakura! Thank god people can't mind read or that'd be so embarrassing.'_

"Of course." Placing down the glass, Sakura placed her other cool hand on his warm one. Then, Syaoran lead Sakura onto the dance floor. Mischievous ruby eyes watched the perfect couple, or…soon to be couple. After all, they were going to be the stars of the night. A knowing smile adorned her face.

_Hand on waist._

_Hand on shoulder._

_Hand in hand._

Graceful movement followed wherever they waltz to…how perfect…

If you subtract the occasional…

STEP

Wince.

"Sorry." An apologetic smile came from Sakura from time to time.

"It's ok." Needless to say, the girl wearing heels won't be the only person getting foot pain…

The ruby eyed cousin laughed quietly as she inspected the scene on the dance floor below.

'_I suppose __**nothing**__ really is __**perfect**__ in this world.' _

"M' lady."

Someone got Meiling's attention.

"It's time for the gifts of your friends."

"Thank you for telling me."

'The music is over.'

"Shall we announce that the gift giving event part of the night to proceed?"

"Yes."

-

-

**Sakura's POV**

"Sakura!"

I only heard a faint voice calling my name…in concern and worry…someone like…

"Syaoran."

And my vision went **black**.

* * *

_-dodges flying objects- I know, I know. I'm terrible to be doing this to you all, depriving you the chapter for so long and then…a confusing cliffy…_

_**(1)** The cookie drabble was…weird—totally, but I didn't know how to conclude that one. XD_

_**(2)** I read this somewhere too…but I'm not sure whether it's true…kind of I guess. I'M NOT ADMITTING ANYTHING. :P_

_**(3)** I'm NOT obsessed with shoes but, I am obsessed with heels…_

_**(4) **You fall in love or develop a crush long before you know it. The thing is when to realize it. Why does she love him…just because! You don't need a reason to love—you just need to feel the love. And whether to have the guts to confess…well, loving someone is **one** thing, confessing is totally **another**._

_**(5) **Obviously, I made Sakura not know Syaoran's other way of writing his name._

_**(6) **My mind wanders off like that…having random topics so it's not really weird._

_Word(s) of the Day: baka means "idiot/stupid"; tadaima means I'm home; okaeri—welcome home; yuki means snow._

_ Please pardon any spelling and grammar mistakes!  
_

**_Read and Review? –gives puppy eyes—_**

_xxIrui_


	7. Chapter 7

My Lover, I mean Roommate

_By: Irui_

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**A/N: **Thank you all who reviewed and your patience for my slow updates!!

* * *

_F i n a l – C h a p t e r_

-

_My name is __**Sakura**__, not_ Cinderella_. 'Happily ever afters' are not my kind of thing, but I am content, with the company of a certain someone._

-

-

I had always thought that when you say something in a joking manner too much, it would remain a joke.

"_I love you."_

We were still so young back then. I was confronted with his confession countless times, always leaving myself in an awkward situation. I didn't know he meant it for real. He said it so many times that I had taken it in account as just a joke between us. His stupid idea of a joke.

"_I love you."_

Sometimes, I think that when you say something way too much without meaning it (or so I thought), it loses its true meaning. All because of the inability to decipher whether it is the truth or a lie.

"_I love you."_

But I was even more opaque to think that he didn't mean it, not even once.

-

-

"_**Sakura. Can you hear me? Wake up." **_A man's deep voice was heard.

"_**Sakura-chan…"**_ A more softer, feminine voice was heard.

"_**Sakura."**_ Another female voice.

It was so familiar. All these voices…

_Who is calling me?_

"Sakura." Then the deeper voice again.

_That voice…is so familiar._

Finally, I mustered up all my strength and opened my eyes, dull emerald eyes. Warm and gentle amber eyes greeted me; they were filled with utmost concern.

"What a relief." The feminine voice spoke out. The person who possessed the golden like eyes withdrew to my right side, allowing me the view of the other people in the room.

"Tomoyo…-chan?" Her teary eyes brightened up at the sound of her name from me. Next to her was Eriol, her fiancé.

"Eriol?"

And then a raven haired lady. "Meilin…-san."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I…guess so."

A small smile of relief broke out from the person who was previously hovering over me. "Sakura." He spoke my name firmly, as if we had known each other since forever, trying to draw my attention to him.

I examined his face, trying to recall this person.

But my brain only flashed me an empty silence.

"Who are you?"

-

-

**Normal POV **

The outraged Syaoran slammed the palm of his hand loudly on the cherry wood table. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER ME?!"

"Calm down, sir. This is a hospital after all" The doctor gestured for Syaoran to calm down.

"Syaoran, she's right. Calm down." Eriol spoke. Tomoyo didn't say anything. Her voice would be too cracked to hear after all the crying anyway.

"I meant exactly what I said," the female doctor replied, earning a twitch from Syaoran.

"Ms. Kinomoto's fall may have affected her memory, but for some reason, it seems that she only forgot you. I have done a small test, gathering some pictures Ms. Daidouji had to show Ms. Kinomoto and it seems that Ms. Kinomoto remembers everyone…but you."

"…What?"

"How could that be?!"

-

-

"Sorry…Syaoran. It was I who had wanted May's assistance and now…" Tomoyo's voice trailed off, feeling guilty for the loss. She started breaking down again, tears streaming down her alabaster skin.

"Its no use to know who's fault it is now. There are more important issues to deal with right now—"

"—like how to recover her memories of you." The two heads turned to the corner of the hall to see Meiling.

-

-

My eyes focused at the distance through the window. I didn't want to think. Every time I tried to remember the person…whose eyes showed so much sadness after knowing I don't remember him, my head pained enormously. My heart too, ached, as if yearning for some desire unknown, buried deep in my heart.

It was starting to snow outside. I witnessed the small, but visible flurries, flying aimlessly in the air, to the ground.

Yuki (snow). Winter.

_(The white breath tells me it's winter)_

The door opened.

A flash of white light enveloped my being, drawing me out of reality.

-

-

_Claps._

_Then complete silence occupied the room as the lady, May received and opened her present: a jewelry box._

_Tears of happiness flowed down her pale cheeks after she saw what was inside. She embraced the man—the man who was by my side at the hospital—who embraced her back. Everyone else encored the previous applause, happy for the new couple. I was forgotten._

_Unneeded. Forgotten. Alone._

_I couldn't stay any longer. My feet moved according to its' own will. My heart aching as if a heart attack, I ran, heading for the door. I didn't want anyone to see any signs of hurt on my face. It didn't hurt, really. _

_I'm not lying… _

_(Denial.)_

…_at least, not as much as my heart did._

-

-

Why does this person keep haunting me?

Did we have a relationship together? How come I don't recall anything?

"He" came in.

"H-how are you feeling, Sakura?" He walked closer to me, cautiously, afraid that he may frighten me with his approach. He himself did not give me any fear, but the thought of not remembering him did. Somewhere deep in my heart…I know he's important to me, one way or another.

"Fine…thank you for your concern…ummm…" I started, but couldn't continue.

"Syaoran…Li Syaoran." He said hastily.

_**Syaoran.**_

-

-

_(I think that feelings can still be)_

_(Heard from far, far away) _

_I ran. I ran without a destination._

_I don't know how much time passed, but I felt my feet ache. More blisters were developing. My eyes were becoming more and more blurry by the pass of time, unable to decipher the lights, the streets. The darkness of the night didn't help either. The tears still continued to slide down my face against my wishes._

_I suddenly fell due to my left heel braking. My body collided to the hard and rough ground of, what I guessed, the sidewalk. It scratched up my elbows and arms. I examined the bruises as the tears streamed down my face. Occasionally a car passed by, but none stopped…until one suddenly pulled over. The lady—May, walked over elegantly._

"_I brought this upon you…didn't I?" Her voice didn't show much pity and brought me to a confusing state. I suddenly didn't feel as safe as I always did around her. Fear enveloped my being._

"_W-what…are…you…t-talking about?" My voice cracked like a glass shattering, unstable and in broken fragments. It betrayed me, showing my fear. I couldn't see her lips curve up, but I __**know**__ it did._

_She bent down to me, speaking in a low tone. "Sorry, but after all these days pretending with Syaoran…-kun,"—she had never really called him that, at least not in front of me—"I actually fell for him."_

_I gasped, but it came out like I was sniffling instead._

_May placed her hand on my cheek and caressed it gently._

_A woman full of guile._

"_This never happened before, but everything's got a first time, right?"_

_I didn't answer her. Noticing that I was speechless, she continued._

"_I don't understand why someone like you would be so loved by him and yet…you don't even return his feelings…not even in the slightest bit."_

_Her hand moved down to my neck, "but that's ok…since you don't want him…I'll gladly replace you instead."_

_She applied pressure to my throat and added her other hand as I had raised my hands in a desperate attempt to stop her. Every second that passed, felt like a moment of eternal pain. I was choking due to the lack of air. My right hand was trying to pry her iron grip away from my throat and my left hand was searching the ground for the left heel I broke. _

_(Despite that, the things that hurt us) _

_(Can't make us weak.)_

_I found the broken piece and picked it up. Mustering the remaining of my strength, I slammed the fragment down on her as hard as possible. She screamed in agony, letting go of my throat and falling onto the ground. Coughs came uncontrollably from my paining neck. I tried to regain my breath and stood up, wobbly with the unsteady balance of my heels. Ignoring the pain, I only thought of the need to get away and fast!_

"_My face! You'll pay for this!"_

_Discarding my heels, I ran, just with the thought of getting away from May._

"_You can run, but you can't hide!" I heard her, clear as crystal, but I didn't stop. I didn't bother looking back, in fear that I'd see my worst nightmare, as if hearing her isn't enough. Honestly, I wished that this was a dream, but as I closed my eyes and then opened them again quickly, I was still in this dark and gloomy night._

_The road was really unsteady, having bumps like a roller coaster, which made it all the harder. (1) But the main thing was that I never noticed that there was a car heading towards me till it was too late. Fortunately or unfortunately, I tripped over a bump and my head collided with the ground._

_The last thing I knew, I felt a warm sensation of liquid flow down my head._

"_SAKURA!"_

_I only heard a faint voice calling my name…in concern and worry…someone like…_

"…_Syaoran."_

_And my vision went __**black**__._

"Syaoran…" I repeated his name after him and then licked my dry lips. Much to my surprise, his name rolled off my tongue expertly. I had expected a bad pronunciation to his name.

"—san." I added. His widened amber eyes inherited even more grief than before. A quick thin frown emerged and then was rapidly replaced with a small smile.

Patience.

"Y-yea?"

This person is the reason why I'm in this blank white room, staring out the window like a caged bird. Was he really that attractive to make someone try to kill someone else for? What exactly happened? Did I really not lik—no, love him? Then why did I try to escape from…whatever it was? Albeit there were so many questions to be answered, in a way, I'd rather not know the truth.

"Do you like the snow?"

After all, there are some things better left untold.

_(If you look at this scene before us)_

_(You won't need anything)_

"Yes, it's beautiful." He looked at the window; then replied.

"Can you bring me out to see the snow?" That's what I truly had wanted to do at the moment…discard of the need for confrontation, the questions and everything else. I just wanted comfort and look at the pure falling snow.

Untainted.

_(This scene you see is that of the world)_

_(Stopping to watch the snow fall.)_

He seemed to be in an inner conflict after I asked my question. I knew that in my state of after just waking up from getting injured, I should stay in bed and that he likely would turn my request down. Syaoran-san was probably trying to find an excuse to make me stay inside.

But to my surprise again, he replied, "Of course."

We went to the rooftop. It had the least people there and since it was just starting to snow, the depth of the snow wasn't too deep. I went away from the umbrella's cover and stretched out my hand. The white breath from my mouth tells me…it's winter. It seems like forever since I had such a peaceful day. The snow fell on my hand and I watched it melt.

The scenery was quiet and relaxing, just what I had hoped for. It was like a mutual agreement between Syaoran and I. Neither of us spoke about me not remembering him. But, I felt his eyes on me, watching my every move. I squirmed a bit, uncomfortable to his gaze. It made me feel that he knew that I was recovering my fragments of him; it made me feel utmost insecure.

I sneezed. Despite all the layers of clothing that I was wearing, I still felt the chills of winter. Then I felt someone's arms wrapping around my figure in a protective embrace.

_(A person can forget those who they)_

_(Loved before, and is able to love again.)_

-

-

**Normal POV**

_A little girl with two auburn pigtails was finding her seat at the round table in her new class._

"_K…k…" She mumbled, her right hand in a fist and was placed under her lips in a nervous pose._

"_You sit here next to me." A little boy with dark brown hair patted the seat next to him._

"_But I…"_

"_My last name starts with "L" and yours is K. K comes before L so you sit somewhere near me and that is here." He said all-so sophisticatedly, with his head held up proudly._

"_Oh. Ok!" Enthusiastically, she sat down on the small navy blue chair._

"_I am Sakura." The girl with pigtails cheerfully introduced herself; her hand on her chest._

"_Xiaolang." The young brunette simply said his name._

"_Shao…long?"_

"_Xiao-lang." He pronounced. His patience thinned, going on ice._

"_That means…you're a little wolf!" She squealed._

"…"

"_Right, Xio-liang?"_

"_It's Xiaolang!" He yelled out, capturing everyone else's attention with the sudden outburst. Uncomfortable and embarrassed by his own disruption, he sat back down without uttering another sound with his face coating with red marks._

"_So Little wolf-kun, can you please pass me the pink crayon?" She asked the young boy innocently, as if nothing ever happened._

-

-

"_You're moving away? But you can't move away!"_

"…"

"_You will come back to see me right?"_

"…"

_Sobs and sniffling came from the young girl._

"_H-here…take this –hic—with you and don't forget me! Or I'll never forgive you!" She pushed a pink teddy bear into his arms and proceeded to run away._

_But a small hand held her back._

"_Little wolf-kun…" Teary eyes came from the little girl as she turned around slightly._

"_Wait for me…wait for me to come back and…marry you…"_

-

-

At the same moment that the memories were being recovered, another reminiscence was actually going on in Syaoran's head. Their first meeting after so many years…

Ironically, she was the one who forgot. _(Or so he thought.)_

_-_

_-_

'_Another typical boring day' Sakura thought as she looked out the window. The green and peaceful scenery was making her feel so calm that she was going to fall asleep. She placed her head down to get admission to her own little world._

"_Class, we have a new student today. Please proceed to come in."_

_Gasps and squeals floated across the room, but Sakura paid no heed to it. In fact, she was already asleep._

"_Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"_

"_My name is Li Syaoran. Nice to meet you all." Whispers floated across the room._

"_Where to seat you…there's a seat behind Kinomoto-san. Kinomoto-san?"_

_Tomoyo looked behind herself, towards Sakura. 'When was that desk empty? Oh my, Sakura-chan, wake-up!'_

"Pssttt. Sakura-chan…" She whispered to the slumbering girl.

'_Twirls into a big field of green grass…big cupcake…strawberry…ice cream…chocolate…grab…(centimeters away from her mouth) KINOMOTO-SAN!!'_

_Her eyelids flew open like lightning and her head popped up from resting on her arms. "Wha?" _

_Laughter scattered across the room like mice. The teacher shook his head sideways in disapproval and then carried on the task._

"_There she is."_

_And Mr. Li Syaoran walked over to her. As dense as Sakura was, she didn't see the flying, hole drilling glares from the girls in the class. He reached her side and bent oh so low to speak into her ear. Syaoran didn't miss the noises of surprise from everyone else or the "ahem" from the teacher. Even so, he ignored them all._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you…again, Sa-ku-ra." He whispered._

"_Huh?"_

"_Class…settle down. Let's get started."_

Confusion was the only thing that went onto her mind that day.

'_So you forgot me…' He concluded as he proceeded to sit behind her, frowning slightly at the new discovery._

She didn't forget; she waited and waited. Not caring that she may be waiting for a lifetime to come.

Because she merely didn't recognize the boy who grew…so much more attractive_—but she remained loyal to her childhood buddy—_with a more masculine voice holding more authority_—she remained loyal to her childhood buddy—_and having a body like a sex god because in her memory, she only remembered the younger form of him.

-

-

Xiaolang…Syaoran…same person…right? Us…just younger. Perhaps, we really met each other when we were young. But now…my feelings…are…gone.

Non-existent.

"Syaoran-san, can I call you "Syaoran"?" I asked him.

"Of course." He said it so casually, but I could tell… it hurts to see someone you have feelings for, forget your existence.

"If I have a daughter someday, I want to name her Yuki…like the snow—pure and innocent." My hand raised up to let the snow fall onto the palm of my hand.

"What do you think of the name, Syaoran?" I smiled up at him, my exquisite viridian eyes glowing with delight and excitement.

A small, but visible upward curve slowly formed on his mouth.  
_  
_"Yuki it is." He obliged, as if he was naming his own daughter.

_(I want for us to join together)  
_  
_(For us from now on to not forget)_  
_  
(Let's scatter these short-lived thoughts)_

_(Like scattering snow, with an embrace.)_

I closed my eyes in bliss. Syaoran hugged me tighter.

_I don't really care if I don't remember him at the moment—at least not all the memories concerning him. Because even if the memories are gone, I'm certain that one day, I'll recover them._

_I will wait… no matter how long it takes._

* * *

**Author's Notes****:** Finally, but it's an open-ended ending… _(cries). _I absolutely loathe editing/deleting/rewriting this chapter so many times because it kept turning out not the way that I wanted—and it…_still_ didn't, but I didn't want to drag the wait any longer (Sorry).

(1) It's not ridiculous because I had once _**tripped**_ on the road like that, but of course, I didn't hit my head, but I did get a few (ugly) bruises on my arms and knees (summer).

**(04.01.08) Completed. Happy birthday to Sakura-chan!**

_/rui _


End file.
